Gunpowder Treason Plot
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: Rated R for language and violent scenes later on. The Earth and it's colonies are celebrating but something more sinister is afoot. The Gundam Pilots are called in for their final mission.


Sorry, I hate to disappoint ya'll like this, but I honestly don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did, and you all know that Christmas is a coming! However, I still probably won't own it, so . . . yes . . . I guess what I'm trying to say is that please don't sue me! I am 17 years old; I live with my parents and worst of all I'm a student. An Art student and a poor one at that! PLEASE don't sue me because all I could offer you is my Manga Collection and it'll be a cold day in hell when you prise THAT out of my cold, dead hands!  
  
Yes, ahem, anyways. This was something that I thought up whilst listening to the fireworks going off a few days before Guy Fawks, an event that is celebrated here in England on November 5th. It's an odd thing to celebrate because it's all about some guy trying to blow up houses of parliament. As you may have guessed he didn't succeed and was burnt alive at the stake! Isn't that lovely?! And, being the happy country that we are, we throw parties and children make model Guy Fawks, sit on the streets with them getting money. Then they get burnt on a bonfire!  
  
My point, at the end of the day is that I live in a sick country! And this, is the result of MY sick mind! ::grins:: Enjoy!  
  
Gunpowder. Treason. Plot.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
The sky was awash with colour. Reds, blues, yellows, greens and purples, all exploding above the heads of gaping crowds. The night was cold and breath misted before the faces of young children, gloved hands holding on tightly to coloured sparklers, waving them around and spelling their names, giggling as the illuminated scripture phased from view.  
  
Sitting at a small café which was unusually packed for the time and season, were two figures, occasionally sipping at hot drinks and nibbling at expensive food, their heads twisted towards the sky,  
  
"Thanks, for this." Murmured a low, male voice as violet eyes turned to the blue-haired girl at his side,  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, Duo!" She beamed, brushing back bangs from her eyes, "If it wasn't for you, then I would never have gotten the job in the first place!"  
  
"What can I say?" Duo chuckled, "I just have this . . . talent . . . more connections than a BT phonebook, me."  
  
The girl mused softly over the idea before turning her head back to the sky suddenly to gaze in further awe at a fresh fall of orange light,  
  
"They're so pretty . . ." She murmured,  
  
"Yeah . . . I'd never really seen fireworks before I came to Earth." Duo smirked slightly, "I wonder how the others are doing."  
  
- - -  
  
BANG  
  
Trowa Barton smiled softly as he stood by the hot dog stand, watching the large crowd of people several metres ahead of him, pulsing to an excited rhythm,  
  
"Trowa . . .?" A cautious voice whispered, approaching him slowly,  
  
"Hey Cathy." He turned to acknowledge her, slipping his hands out of his jeans pockets,  
  
"I didn't think that you'd come out and look at the fireworks." She said honestly, looking him directly in the face, "I mean . . . doesn't it bring back horrible memories?"  
  
"No . . ." Trowa answered, a small smile tugging on his lips,  
  
"Oh," She smiled, embarrassed slightly, "Alright then."  
  
The pair turned back to the sky and Trowa sighed,  
  
"Do you think that the other pilots are watching them too?" Cathy asked, breaking an awkward silence,  
  
"I hope so." Trowa said looking down at her, "We are, after all, still young and I think that we've all done too much growing up already. Now's time to go back and try to salvage what little childhood we can."  
  
"Oh, Trowa!" She sighed happily, latching onto his arm, "I'm so glad that it's over!"  
  
"Hmmmm,"  
  
- - -  
  
"Master Quatre,"  
  
Quatre whirled around, startled by the gruff voice of one of his closest friends,  
  
"Oh, Rashid," Quatre gasped, "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Quatre; I just came to make sure that you're alright."  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you, I'm fine." Quatre sighed heavily, "No . . . actually . . . I'm not . . . Rashid . . . could, could you help me please?"  
  
"What with, Master Quatre?"  
  
"Have, have you ever cared about someone . . . so much that, that when it was time to say goodbye it felt as if your heart had been ripped from your chest? And . . . the time since then you could just feel a numb ache nagging away at you . . ."  
  
Rashid tilted his head to one side, confused slightly,  
  
"Master Quatre, I . . . I don't really understand." He stumbled to say, "Who is this person that you're referring to?"  
  
"Do you promise to think no less of me if I told you?"  
  
"Master Quatre, I would never!"  
  
"Well, alright then . . ." Quatre fiddled nervously with the hem of his waist coat, "Uhm, well . . ." He trailed off again, turning his face away, his pale skin and aquamarine eyes becoming alive with the vibrant colour of the nights celebrations, "It's . . . H . . . Heero . . ."  
  
"Oh," Rashid feigned surprise, "Well, Master Quatre, I think that, if there's something that you truly feel that you need . . . you should go after it . . ."  
  
Quatre nodded and let out another heavy sigh, turning his face up towards the night once more,  
  
"I just wish I knew where he was . . ." Quatre muttered under his breath.  
  
- - -  
  
Walking, hand in hand through St James' park, London were two Preventer officers, out of uniform and blissfully unaware of the people that surrounded them. Both with their cheeks a glow. Sally Po had worn her hair down for once; its loose waves flittered down her back, shimmering in the spectrum, at her side was Chang Wu Fei, a former Gundam pilot, aloof from the other four pilots,  
  
". . . so, uhm . . . what I'm trying to say . . . is . . . well . . . we've been dating for a few months now . . . and . . . uh . . . I don't really know how to tell you this, but . . . oh . . . damn . . . this is hard . . ." Wu Fei stammered, gripping her hand tightly, "What I mean to say is . . . I . . . l . . . love . . . you . . .?" He looked into her eyes, glittered.  
  
All of a sudden she blinked and looked him strait in the eye,  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I was watching the fireworks . . . what did you say . . .?"  
  
Wu Fei sighed, feeling as if he could fall onto his back, legs in the air and sweat drop like so many of those useless animes that Duo had watched during the war,  
  
"It . . . doesn't matter." He sighed,  
  
"Oh look! Another one!" She gushed, pulling away from him and pointing at the falling rocket, "Wow! Look at it!" She said in awe,  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . . great . . ." Wu Fei muttered darkly,  
  
"Aren't you having fun?"  
  
"Yes." Wu Fei replied in Heero's monotone, "Why? Don't I look it?"  
  
"No," She said carefully, "Are you sure what you were saying wasn't important?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"Ha! It's purple!" Sally darted off towards a bridge that stretched across a wide lake, "The view is amazing over here! Come see!" She called.  
  
Wu Fei ducked his head between his shoulder blades, his heart sinking as he shook his head sadly,  
  
"Tonight really isn't my night."  
  
- - -  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the North-East, amid the rain of fireworks in the fading light, a timer ticked, counting down;  
  
5.  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
KABOOM  
  
The ground shook, causing the street to crack and buildings to fall as shock wave upon shock wave sucked everything it touched into a dome of destruction. People screamed and ran for their lives, stumbling through crowds of people, jumping and climbing over one another to get to safety.  
  
Police sirens roared echoed by fire and ambulance, zooming towards the destroyed city block. Everywhere one turned they were faced with blood and tear-stained faces of the wounded, the lifeless eyes of the dead, the cried of the desperate,  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" One policeman yelled to another who only shrugged,  
  
"I don't know!" He said as he jogged over, "A bomb . . . it must've been a bomb!" He exclaimed, flailing his arms in all directions, "There's no other explanation!"  
  
"Wh . . . what do you think this means?" A third asked, shaking his terror,  
  
"I don't know." The first murmured, "It can't be good, whatever it is . . ."  
  
- - -  
  
". . . Government officials today confirmed that the bomb that went off last night was planted by the terrorist movement 'SAES' . . . what had previously been a small division of the former OZ, over looked by the Preventers. Government officials have stated that the Preventers claim to be on top of things, but with three more attacks, can they really be trusted for the protection of Earth and her colonies? This is Takahashi Yukiko speaking for Channel 3."  
  
"Thank you, Yukiko . . . you certainly raised the question everyone's asking, can the Preventers really be trusted to ensure our safety . . .?"  
  
"Turn it off . . ." Wu Fei muttered bitterly, swiping at the air in front of the TV screen. Sally pressed a button on the remote and the screen went black. 4 attacks in one night and we didn't know a single thing was going on!" He growled, slamming his fist down onto the table top,  
  
"Une's going to be pissed." Sally murmured,  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
"You know who that's going to be . . . right . . .?" Sally sighed sadly,  
  
"Une telling us to get in strait away?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Hello?" Wu Fei sighed,  
  
"Agent Wu Fei?"  
  
"Speaking, ma'am."  
  
"Good. I need you and Agent Po here strait away. Quick as you can please." And with that, Lady Une had put the phone down on him,  
  
"She's so polite." He said sarcastically,  
  
"Ignore her." Sally instructed, "What did she want?"  
  
"Us to go in. Now."  
  
"Wonderful . . ." Now it was Sally's turn to be sarcastic,  
  
"Come on." Wu Fei sighed, "I suppose we'd better hurry."  
  
- - -  
  
As the pair casually wandered into Une's office, they were greeted by the unsmiling face of Lady Une,  
  
"It's about time too!" She huffed, her hands behind her back,  
  
"Sorry, Ma'am, we came as fast as we could." Sally panted,  
  
"Take a seat." Une instructed sternly. Both Sally and Wu Fei plopped into seats opposite from Lady Une, "Now, I'm sure that you're aware of the situation that we're facing, as Preventers."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." The pair answered,  
  
"And that you know that we're not going to be able to do this on our own . . . we're going to need to call outside help."  
  
Sally and Wu Fei exchanged confused looks before Lady Une cleared her throat and pressed a well manicured finger onto the intercom button,  
  
"James, get me Mr Winner's number, please."  
  
Wu Fei frowned slightly before sudden realisation hit him,  
  
"You want the Gundam pilots?!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his chair, "Do you honestly think that's necessary?!"  
  
Lady Une raised a slender, plucked eyebrow,  
  
"Have you SEEN the destruction that these people are capable of? If we don't recruit more experienced agents and quick then we are going to crumble under their demands! This isn't some little boys playing soldier, Agent Wu Fei! This is serious treason against the Earth and her colonies!  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
I hope that you like this so far! Please RnR . . . lemme know what you people want to see . . . if anything! 


End file.
